Tying Loose Ends
by Grey Like Stormy Skies
Summary: “I don’t think I’m ready for this,” she said, throwing herself down onto the green grass. “That’s a joke, right?” he said, his eyebrows raised as he sat down beside her. “You’re Lily, you’re always ready for everything—a week early.” [oneshot]


_**Tying Loose Ends**_

"I don't think I'm ready for this," she said, throwing herself down onto the green, green grass.

"That's a joke, right?" he said, his eyebrows raised as he sat down beside her. "You're Lily, you're always ready for _everything_—a week early."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" She asked, looking at him almost surprised.

"I know it's what you'd like me to believe sometimes," he said, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back so that he could lie beside her.

"What? That's ridiculous," she said, and if he didn't know her so well, he might have believed her. "I don't want you to think I'm anything but me."

"Ah, but that's where you're not being truthful," he says, looking up at the slowly passing clouds. "Sometimes, you don't think being _you_ is enough. So you try to become perfect, getting all your coursework done early and tying up all lose ends with a pretty little bow."

"I don't do that—okay, fine. I do that. But I'm so far from perfect, it's useless! I'm a clumsy, I'm outspoken, I've got a temper quicker than evenJames'—"

"Not to mention dramatic," he said, laughing as she flung her arm to the side in an attempt to hit him. "But don't you see? With all of that, you're the perfect _Lily._ There's no such thing as a perfect person, just a perfect you."

"You've become very philosophical," she commented fairly, and he laughed.

"Sometimes I think it's all thanks to you."

"Me?" She asked, surprised, turning her head so she could look at him. "Why me?"

"Because," he said, motioning dramatically with his hands. "Before we—whatever we did, became friends—I rarely had conversations deeper than 'Hey Potter, pass me the potatoes and I'll serenade McGonagall tomorrow.' Moony tried, I'll give him that, but it just never worked," he said, his eyes still watching the clouds. "And then those prats left me in Ancient Runes all alone, til you came and sat next to me—"

"If you remember correctly," she interrupted sweetly, "It was not by choice that I sat next to you. I was assigned there, the Professor thought I might be able to influence you into doing work for a change."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving off the details with one hand. "Anyway. So you came and sat next to me, and with the first question you asked me you entirely _blew me away_, so much that I knew I'd never meet another person like you again, so I better answer the stupid question," he said, before grinning. "Do you remember what you asked me?"

" 'Why do you feel like you need to hide behind pranks and sharp comments? I'm sure the real you is just fine,'" she whispered quietly, before turning back to the sky and laughing. "_God_, I had some nerve, just gong up and asking that to arguably the most popular boy in school! Not to mention that I still hated your best friend with a passion at the time."

"That's what got me hooked on you; you weren't afraid," he said, momentarily ignoring the reference to James. "And the things you asked me, Jesus, no one's made me question myself that much."

"I try," she said, smiling. "Ooh! Look! Right there! It's a cauldron!"

A beat. "Lily. _Darling_. Anything shaped remotely circular, with a flat bottom, could be a cauldron. Give me a minute…yes…Lily, I see about six cauldrons in the sky right now. That's entirely unoriginal, and most definitely child's play."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, her competitive side sparked by his words. "Let's see you do better."

They were silent a moment, both searching the skies. "Aha! Over there, look. It's a dog," he said triumphantly, pointing to a cloud shaped remarkably similar to a large, scruffy dog.

Her forehead creased, as her eyebrows were brought together. "Honestly, what is it that you've got with dogs? It's almost as if you like them better than _people_."

"Everything's easier for them" he said simply, and both her eyebrows shot up. "They run around when they want to, they sleep when they want to. They don't have to do coursework, and they certainly don't have to worry about the future."

"But they're not free," she said quietly. "They've got to wait until their masters put food out for them, and they can't go outside till someone opens the door for them. Plus, they get fleas! I can't imagine that being a pleasant experience," she said, and he laughed lightly.

"I s'pose. So, any big plans for after the ceremony?" he asked, knowing full well that she had _very_ big plans, even if she wasn't aware.

"Well, James asked me if I'd like to have a picnic dinner after, just to soak in our last moments here, so I s'pose I'll be doing that," she said, and he had to fight to keep the sly grin off his face.

"You love him?"

"More than I thought was possible," she whispered quietly, and he felt a twinge in his heart.

"Good," he said, so low it was almost imperceptible. "You two deserve each other, you're both amazing."

"You'll find someone, you know," she said quietly, a hand rested on his shoulder. "You'll find someone so wonderful and lovely you'll marry her right away, and you'll lively so happily ever after you might even forget about me, and at our first reunion you'll be the envy of _everyone_."

"Hmmm," he said, grinning. "You think so?"

"I know so," she said confidently, but then faltered. "Only…please don't forget about me."

For the first time he turned to look at her, and she was shocked when he started laughing.

"Darling, did you really think I'd forget about you? I could _never_ forget about you," he said, his unusual, raw honesty taking away every single one of her doubts.

"Good." She was silent for a moment, then smiled. "Do you remember your answer? To that first question."

" 'Everything's more interesting when someone thinks you're a mystery…and it looks like I've found that person, hmm?'" he smirked, before laughed. "God, I was a prick."

"Yes, you were," she said, grinning. "But you intrigued me. And look where it's gotten us now—you're my best friend."

"So," he said, leaning up on his elbows and looking at them, both in their graduation robes. "Think we should get going? I'd say it's almost time."

"Yeah," she said, before reaching for his hand and smiling. "Let's go tie up this seven-year loose end."

* * *

A/N: A little all over the place, I realize, but I think I like the idea of it. You've taken the time to read this, I'd really appreciate it if you took another quick minute to leave me a review, and let me know what you thought. Thanks! 


End file.
